Foxtuft
|-|Foxtuft= Foxtuft (Or simply 'Fox') is a feral tom and life member of the group BearClan, currently ranked as a Medicine cat serving under Onestar. He is a member of the Lost and Found Generation and a follower of Abeytu . Appearance Description Foxtuft is a tall and fluffy tomcat with long whiskers and very small paws. His colouring mainly comes from his mother, Driftwing, a mix of a ginger and dark brown, and his underbelly and paws coming from his father, Otterfoot. Colours = Topcoat = Markings = Underbelly and paws = Paw pads = Eye color Personality * Loyal -''' Foxtuft often * 'Neat -' N/A * '''Clueless - N/A * Shy -''' N/A * 'Clumsy -' N/A * 'Gullible -' N/A '''Statistics Kin Father — Otterfoot Mother — Driftwing Brothers — None Sisters —Koikit, Streamkit History Foxkit opened his eyes to the usual warm summer day, the warmth of his mother beside him. He noticed the absence of his sisters, making him begin to worry. He and his siblings only recently turned three moons, making him forget that they could leave the nursery. He raised his head and looked around, searching for the two. They were nowhere to be found in the nursery and his mother was still asleep. He huffed in frustration, not sure what to do. He turned his head towards the entrance to the nursery, thinking of what to do. He suddenly remembered he was three moons, but forgot his siblings were the same age as him. He dashed towards the exit, and let the sunlight greet him. He looked around the camp, trying to remember anything important that he learned from the apprentices that he could use. He then caught the scent of something familiar... His sisters! He dashed towards where the scent was coming from, leading him out of the camp. He paid no attention to the exit of camp and the napping guard of the camp, his focus only directed towards the scent. The sounds of a stream were getting close, and the scent was getting stronger. Suddenly, the scent stopped. Confused, Foxkit looked up. He then spotted his two sisters on stepping stones in the middle of the stream, giggling and laughing. Foxkit blinked in confusion, thinking of reasons explaining why his sisters were out of the nursery and camp. "Uhm... Hey!" He called out, his voice too weak for them to hear. He walked closer, trying to listen to them. He caught small phrases such as "I dare you!" but not much else. Suddenly, he heard a loud splash. Both of his sisters had fallen into the water, their small bodies being dragged in the current of the stream. He ran after then, gasping when he saw one of his sisters head bash into a rock. "Koikit!" He screeched, blood running from her head. Foxkit panicked, not knowing how to swim. He felt warm tears flood his eyes as he ran towards the edge of the water to try and help her. Koikit was already concussions and her head was under the water for too long, making it too late. Foxkit blinked, tears making his vision blurry. "Koikit..." He murmured, his other sister now too far away. He shivered, and turned back to camp. He walked Trivia *Foxtuft's pelt holds the scent of mallow. *Foxtuft was born on July 15, 2017. Quotes |-|Gallery= Screenshot_2017-06-12_at_3.48.12_PM.png|Foxtuft in real life Foxpawthegreatandskilledmedicinecatapprenticemmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Foxtuft reference FoxtuftBlinking-Annie-2017.gif|Foxtuft Foxkit AJCWOHMMY.png|Foxpaw by Decrypted Foxtuft-Kiirox.png|Foxtuft by Kiirox foxtufty.png|Foxtuft by Jimochi Foxtuftbycityli.png|Foxtuft by Cityli Foxkitttttttttttt.png|Foxkit by Jamer76n8j A1nBF5ROT ailaQpU3hP-A.png|By Lack.of.integrity I made foxpaw some spicy art.png|By Quillflight |-|Relationships=(Content Here) Category:Alive Category:Current Members Category:Medicine Cats Category:Pre-Mantotopha Category:Toms